


on a loss of words

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Lazy story, Unsanitary, dont take this seriously, dumb, explicit violence of the english language, thanks i hate it, the only violence here is too many w's, with pictures!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: who knew maxwell could be "happy"?





	on a loss of words

**Author's Note:**

> started: 6/3/2018  
> *me sweating profusely after a heavy depression wave, sickness wave, and then walking into a really janked up/no internet wave* motherFuck  
> i forgot about this until the internet cut and i played as maxwell in sw and he said That and then the memory that i did this hit me like a crashing truck

'maxwell's acting weird.'

 

'he's always been a strange old man.'

 

'okay, maxwell's acting _weirder_.'

 

'we worry about him enough; i don't much care for how far gone his sanity is now.'

 

'but i don't like it.'

 

'i don't like him either, but it's not like we can tell him to leave.'

 

'eh, maybe not, but i can burn him.'

 

'i'm pretty certain that's homicide. lets try not to ruin what dignity we have left.'

 

'tell him to stop being weird and i won't commit one then.'

 

'what are you two conversing about?'

 

'willow thinks maxwell's acting weirder.'

 

'ah. perhaps he is no longer of sound mind?'

 

'that's what i said.'

 

'nah, it ain't that kind of weirder. ... well, it could be, but like, you remember when you had to borrow bernie because you were freaking out, wilson?'

 

'that's an event that happens daily-'

 

'the way you talked, it was like, all panicked and quick and jumblely and mismatched 'n all that. his isn't any of that.'

 

'you could cut his tongue out if it is bothering you so much.' they stared blankly at wendy. she shrugged in return. 'hear no evil, speak no evil. i would be more than willing to preform the surgery, if you were inclined.' wilson pinched the bridge of his nose while willow fumed on the spot.

 

'you cut it out, then i'll burn it, then i'll burn _him_ , and i'll make sure it's a high fire, a hot fire; the best fire i've ever god damn lit-'

 

'no one is doing anything to maxwell!'

 

'why are you sticking up for that old jerk all of a sudden?! i thought you said you didn't care!'

 

'i didn't- that's not what i- i-i'm not sticking up for him, i just have a conscience that i'd like to keep intact!'

 

'but you will not be the one initiating his demise.'

 

'we all share the same space, and i've got enough to ruminate on without having you two-'

 

'oh cry me a river! whats the matter wilson, would you miss your _friend_?!'

 

'now you're being spiteful because i've not immediately taken your side!'

 

'if it were left to me, i would cut out everyone's tongue, and then my own. that way, we would be free from the binds of forced social interaction. we would be able to keep our secrets easily, without fear of them spilling from loose minds.' again, blank stares were aimed at wendy. she looked serious. the spark from their shout fest was instantly replaced for a deep rooted primal fear. 'oh, to be free from the shackles of speech.'

 

'okay, look, perhaps i jumped the nail a bit,' wilson rubbed a claw through his hair, heaving a deep sigh. his mood, shattered, in mere seconds. it was probably a new record. 'i didn't _specifically_ ask what his weirder-ness was. because i wasn't interested. but if it's affecting you so badly, then it's going to affect all of us at some point, and having five other irritated people all angry at one person isn't going to do anyone much good.'

 

'exactly! see, you _do_ have a brain under all that fluff after all!'

 

'so,' wilson scowled, 'whats his weirdness about? you said it's the way he talks, right? whats-' he was cut off as the man of their conversation bounded onto the scene, just a ways away from them. a grin, so big and full of teeth, was plastered across his face. even with their distance, his oldness could be spotted from a mile away in the form of his copious wrinkles thanks to his happiness. his star-filled eyes ran the risk of popping free of his skull, he was grinning so wide.

 

maxwell stared at them, holding his grin without falter. willow gaped at maxwell, then spun around to give wilson a "told you so" glare. wilson seemed mortified at maxwell's blatant joy. his stone-set scowl had been burnt so far into wilson's memory that seeing maxwell with an expression other than a scowl made him downright nauseous. wendy, however, remained cold and scrutinising towards the situation.

 

'hewwo!!!' maxwell belted with a soft wave once an uncomfortably long silence had passed. wilson - a man who had battled deerclopses and beargers head on with little more than his fists and a single piece of armour, a man who had escaped the fiery claws of the dragonfly's rage with half of his hair singed off, a man who had heard every single one of wx-78's insults over four times, was on the verge of passing out flat from things as simple as a word and a wave. all the while, willow kept her eyes on wilson, her very soul scathing a hole through his heart.

 

'good day, maxwell. how do you fare?' wendy greeted, glossing over the violent abuse of the english language without a stutter. maxwell did a thumbs up, grin cracking ever so wider, and oh did wilson feel ever so faint.

 

'oh, i'm vewy gud, tank u!!! but i need sum west, i thinks.' willow was turning green in front of wilson's shook gaze. somehow, maxwell knew this fact as he sang, 'oh nooo! wiwwhoa! you wook sicky wicky!'

 

'i'm going to kill you' she spat, her neck ever so slowly snapping towards maxwell. wilson saw something in maxwell's brows twitch, and like a flipped switch, his stretched jolliness turned deeply sinister. still, his cheshire grin stuck, and his voice never dropped from its happy trails.

 

'i wud liek to see u trai.'

 

'how are you saying such vile things like that with your mouth'

 

'i'm going to burn you. then, i'm going to revive you. then i'm going to burn you, again, and _again_ , and **_again_**.'

 

'i find it humorous that your squabbles correspond to abigail's playtime.'

 

'a sumance? owo'

 

no one bothered to hold willow back as she lunged for maxwell with an ungodly scream, her lighter more than ready to be used as a weapon. wendy hummed as she watched the pair dash off, maxwell cackling all the way. wilson seemed paralysed to the spot. it appeared that maxwell was far too gone for any hope of being saved.

 

'i have returned from my trip with many odd's and ends!' warly broke the tension as he danced on to the scene, his smile far more inviting and friendly. 'did i miss anything interesting while i was away?'

 

'maxwell was happy.'

 

'oh good, nothing extremely important then. well! i managed to scrounge up some mandrakes on my venture, and i am more than excited to see what dish i can conjure up with them!'

 

'i never want to see maxwell happy ever again.'

 

'oh, if life were ever so simple, dear wilson.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> the first drawings by http://catzmoney.tumblr.com/ !!! check him out, he does some pretty cool cosplays/art and is mostly to blame for the creation of this!!


End file.
